Graphics subsystems that perform processing of images for computing platforms may consume large amounts of power. Mobile computing platforms operating under limited amounts of available power (e.g., battery power) typically attempt to ration or reduce power by placing various components of the computing system in different performance states. In some examples, the different performance states may be based on usage or performance models. These usage or performance models often may be an attempt to balance power saving with computing platform performance.